


Corona de flores

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y cómo llegaron a esto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corona de flores

Quizás de otra forma podría estar avergonzada con todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero supone que Rei se está avergonzando por los dos. Se tapa la risa con las manos, un mechón de cabello deslizándose de su lugar y tapándole uno de los ojos.

Nagisa está intentando ponerle su corona de flores a Rei, que intenta apartarlo poniéndola a ella en el medio como escudo. Están en un campo enorme de flores y todo esto fue idea del rubio, prácticamente rogándoles que le dieran una oportunidad a… a _esto_.

¿Y cómo llegaron a esto?

No está segura. Quizás siempre hubo alguna chispa dentro de ella cada vez que veía a Nagisa sonreír o escuchaba la risa de Rei o veía sus hermosos cuerpos torneados… pero, en fin, ese no es el punto.

El punto es que no sabe en qué momento empezó a sentir _cosas_ por ambos, si primero le pasaban con uno y luego se sumó el otro o si comenzó con ambos, si para cuando ellos comenzaron a coquetear con ella ya había algo _entre_ ellos…

Realmente no lo sabe, pero tampoco le interesa mucho cómo comenzó. Lo que realmente le importa es lo que está pasando ahora, los mensajes a cualquier hora de la noche de Rei con un nuevo dato que encontró, las bolsitas de caramelos que le esconde Nagisa en la mochila cuando cree que ella no lo ve.

Ama cada detalle de esta relación que tiene, los ama a ellos. Rin le dijo que no se apresure a usar esa palabra, que aún es joven (y que Nagisa y Rei eran dos idiotas, pero esas son cosas de su hermano), pero viniendo de alguien que ha estado enamorado de la misma persona desde que tenía diez años… bueno, su hermano no es muy bueno siguiendo sus propios consejos.

—¡Eres malo, Rei! Sólo por eso, ¡Gou va a tener dos coronas y tú ninguna! —exclama Nagisa, poniendo la corona de margaritas sobre las corona de lirios que ya llevaba.

Ella simplemente suelta una carcajada y realmente debe estar enamorada, porque ni siquiera le reclama que use su verdadero nombre.


End file.
